Overlord Arin/Exalted
|name1 = Overlord Form |link2 = |name2 = Exalted Form |link3 = First Impact Arin |name3 = First Impact }} /Ranged/AoE) Inflicts damage to entire enemy party or increases ATK of entire allied party by 30% for 6.4 seconds. |activeskill1 = Solarian Guardian - Holo |flavora1 = |aEffect1 = In Abyssal Fishing, you have a 40% chance to catch the Solarian Guardian 'Holo' for 17 seconds. Holo attacks one enemy during its normal attacks, and inflicts 2200% damage to all enemies every 6.6 seconds and increasing their received damage by 84% for 14.3 seconds. This effect can overlap up to 3 times. If the Fishing fails, increase the chance to catch by 10%. When Fishing is successful, all fishing rates are removed. Solarian Guardians cannot be removed by skills that remove summons. 14.5 sec |activeskill2 = Solarian Guardian - Taniku 2 |flavora2 = |aEffect2 = In Abyssal Fishing, you have a 40% chance to catch the Solarian Guardian 'Taniku' for 17 seconds. Taniku attacks one enemy during its normal attacks, and increases allied Attack Power by 140% every 9.5 seconds for 16.3 seconds. This effect can overlap up to 3 times. If the Fishing fails, increase the chance to catch by 10%. When Fishing is successful, all fishing rates are removed. Solarian Guardians cannot be removed by skills that remove summons. 14.5 sec |activeskill3 = Abyssal Light |flavora3 = Arin is as vital to the Seven Solarians as starlight is to the Abyss. |aEffect3 = Increases the Fishing rate by 40% for 22.5 seconds and allied unit Attack power by 863%. This skills Fishing rate increase effect isn't removed, even after a Solarian Guardian has been summoned. 17.3 sec |passive1 = Seeping Darkness |flavorp1 = The darkness seeping out from deep within the Abyss engulfs the entire battlefield. |pEffect1 = Increase allied unit by 343% and Random Additional damage by 377%. Also, for each additional enhancement, further increase allied unit by 9%. |passive2 = Abyssal Horror |flavorp2 = As the first person to be recognized as Master by the Solarian Guardians in millennia by the toad Taniku and the wolf Holo, Arin is truly the one chosen by the entire universe. |pEffect2 = Increases main stats of her Guardians Holo and Taniku by 650% and their ATK by 980%. |passive3 = Abyssal Nightmare |flavorp3 = The might of the Solarian Guardians is the enemy's worst nightmare. |pEffect3 = While a Solarian Guardian is on the battlefield, increase allied unit by 110% and the Varmen Family's Attack Power by 420%. |passive4 = Master of the Abyss |flavorp4 = Reel in the enhanced Solarian Guardians 'Holo' and 'Taniku' from the Abyssal Fishing Hole. |pEffect4 = Holo and Taniku are 2x stronger. While Holo is summoned, increase the damage enemies receive by 65% and while Taniku is summoned, increase allied unit Attack Power by 94%. Separately, increase allied unit Attack Power by 455%, by 366% and Single-target damage by 612%. |passive5 = Dormant Abyssal Strength |flavorp5 = Only Arin has mastery over the endless abyss. |pEffect5 = When Arin uses 'Abyssal Light', increase the damage of allied units by 240%. Also, increase the of allied units by 522%, Varmen Family Attack Power by 580% and Arin's PHY damage by 668%. |passive6 = Abyss Festival |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = Both Holo and Taniku are able to be on the Battlefield at the same time. However, you can't have duplicates. Also, increase the Single-target Attack power of allied units by 590%, Attack Power by 677%, Varmen Family Attack Power by 780%, by 692% and Arin's Single-target damage by 799%. |passive7 = The Dark Abyss |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = 'Abyssal Horror' further increases Solarian Guardian Main stats by 280%, Attack Power by 160%, Skill Damage by 628% and Random Additional damage by 744%. Increase allied unit Attack Power by 120%, Single-target damage by 110% and the Varmen Family Attack Power by 320%. Also, for each additional Infinity enhancement, further increase allied unit Single-target Attack power by 24% and Varmen Family Attack Power by 45%. 'Abyssal Light' increases allied unit Attack Power by 164%, Varmen Family by 112% and Single-target Attack power by 126%; overlapping up to 10 times. |normaleffect_ex = |aEffect1_ex = Holo inflicts /Melee/SG damage. It seems as while Holo is active, Taniku won't be fished. |aEffect2_ex = Taniku inflicts /Melee/SG damage. It seems as while Taniku is active, Holo won't be fished. |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |pEffect6_ex = Summons are still RNG |buffs1= |pt1 = She literally fishes her Summons out of the battlefield from a small puddle of water. |pt2 = Read about "Taoism" here. }}